


don't say shit about draco malfoy

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: domestic woogyu [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: “i would be a slytherin.”“obviously. you’re a bitch, you can’t be in any other house.”





	

“Ok, how are we doing this?” Dongwoo asked looking at the room.

“Me and Woohyun will take the bed and we put an extra mattress on the floor.” Sunggyu said, already putting his things on the bed.

“Do you mind, Dongwoo?” Woohyun at least looked a little bit concerned.

“No! I really don’t. And it’s just for tonight.”

They settled, and Dongwoo excused himself to got to the bathroom and get ready to sleep. When he returned he found Sunggyu and Woohyun laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his hands on their stomach.

“I would totally be a Gryffindor.”

“Woohyun, baby, sorry but you would be a Hufflepuff.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Gryffindors are brave. You scream when you see a cockroach.”

“But!”

“I would be a Slytherin.”

“Obviously. You’re a bitch, you can’t be in any other house.”

Sunggyu just shrugged.

“You kinda remember me off Draco Malfoy.”

“I’m nothing like Draco.”

“You’re snobby, a prick, you think you’re better than everyone else--”

“You’re looking at the small picture. Draco is like that because he grew up in a house listening that he was better because he was a Malfoy and also a pure-blood. For all his life he listened to this racist speech from his parents. Besides, he always wanted to impress his father, to make him proud, and he did this by mirroring his father’s acts. He felt envy of Harry, because Harry was loved without having to do anything about it, while everyone outside Slytherin despised Draco. But in the sixth book he truly showed that his was broken inside, and his was just a lost boy. He never really lead his own life! That are a lot of factors. He’s an anti-hero, but his shows more humanity than even Harry himself.”

The room was quieted after his monology.

“Do you think a lot of Draco, Gyu?” Dongwoo finally asked and they both looked at him. Woohyun started to laugh.

“Do you dream about him, too?”

“Oh, shut up. I was just correcting you.”

“You’re cute.” Woohyun hugged him.

“You guys are the weirdest couple I’ve ever seen. And I’m friends with Sungyeol and Myungsoo.”


End file.
